The Day He Would Never Forget
by OutlawOoR
Summary: A teenage boy, bent on becoming a priest, is stricken with a series of tragic events which lead to the realization of his powers.


**The Day He Would Never Forget**

By: Kaido

People seem to think that Rin Kaido is just your average, every day teenager… those people are wrong. In fact they are far from correct. Ever since Rin was a young child he has had nothing to live for except for his strong religious beliefs. His mother had been killed a few weeks after his birth and his father was always gone. Most of his time was spent studying at the chapel so that he would be prepared for his priesthood ceremonies. Ever since he met his role-model Dave, his religious leader, he has dreamed of joining the clergy, dreamt of a godly life. Today was his day and on this day he was going to become a priest.

The room was dimly lit by slowly burning candles and the general mood was glum. Statues of old priests and leaders loomed over Rin as he frantically studied for his induction ceremony. The musty aroma of the room filled his nostrils as he breathed heavily, and dust littered the air from the sheer force of his breaths. His eyes moved back and forth as they tried to absorb as much information as humanly possible. Over the span of his seventeen year life he had read nearly every book in this library, but for some reason he still felt the need to learn more – if not only to become the best priest there ever was.

Dave entered the room slowly and seemed to be holding something behind his back. He calmly sat down next to Rin and as the candle's flames danced, Dave began to reveal the item he was holding. It wasn't something Rin had expected him to be holding, it was an ancient katana. It sparkled in what little light was filling the room and as Dave passed it to Rin, he felt a burning feeling – an omen of things to come. As he examined the blade, he saw that it was engraved with some writing. It wasn't just any writing – it was his father's name.

"Rin, this blade belonged to your father, a man stopped by to deliver it to you today. He also brought some bad news… your father has been murdered… this sword was the only thing left of him."

Rin did not know what to feel, his father had never exactly been a good father, but then again… he had never exactly been a good son. Having never known or loved his father, he did not mind the news and he resumed studying. Nothing was going to ruin today, nothing would stop him from achieving his dreams – not even his own father's death. Dave quietly left the room, and Rin threw the sword aside, for a godly man's only weapon is his faith.

A voice flew through the hall and into the library, it was Dave… but it wasn't a call for Rin to come to him, it was a scream of pain and agony. The sound of gunfire blasted and boomed into the small room that Rin was occupying. Frenetically, Rin dove for the katana and rushed through the hall. A bead of sweat dripped down his brow. Dave was the only person he had ever looked up to… the only person who had ever been there for him. He wasn't going to let him die.

As he entered the worship room where Dave had been, he witnessed a gruesome site. Blood was spattered on ever inch of the wall and his role-model's corpse was lying on the ground, lifeless, with blood still flowing from the gaping hole in his stomach. At the other side of the worship room there was a gang member. He had a red face and horns emanating from his forehead. A Hellion – Rin had no idea why they would be here, or why they would even be after Dave, one thing he knew though was that this particular Hellion would not live past this day.

With his katana raised above his head Rin let out his battle cry and dashed towards the Hellion. When he spotted the boy he raised his gun and let out a violent burst of gunfire. Flailing his sword, Rin reflected the shots, sending them flying through the room. The burning feeling he had experienced before churned inside of him and the pain grew… something was occurring inside of him, something he had never experienced – an ancient power was unleashing itself somewhere in his gene pool. As he dashed for the red-faced demon he gracefully dodged every bullet and avoided obstacles. He closed in on his foe and with his rage burning in his eyes he leaped at the enemy and with one quick hack, the enemies decapitated head landed by Rin's side. Unscathed from the battle, Rin felt this victory could not make up for the loss of his leader. Nothing could, and nothing ever would. His religion was the only thing he lived for and his leader was the only person who had ever understood him. Why would his almighty God bestow this fate upon him? Why did this have to happen? But most importantly Rin asked himself:

"_Why am I still alive?" _

He wanted to be dead, he wanted it so bad, and the cold, foreboding world outside refused to grant him this wish. As he exited the chapel, he felt the cold air of Paragon City nip at his face. More questions rushed through his mind and as they did, he collapsed to the ground, weeping for death. Paragon city was an establishment filled with heroes and people who actually meant something to the world. How could he survive? He couldn't… he knew that and with that knowledge he marched to the rooftop of Atlas Park's highest building.

As he approached the ledge he felt sadness and depression for his life sweep over him… things could never be the same. His Lord had betrayed him and his life was constantly falling apart. No father, no mother, no religion…

Nothing could stop him today, not even his dreams of priesthood, and with that he took a step forward and began his one-hundred-fifty story free-fall. For one fleeting moment as he was falling, he felt a feeling of happiness overwhelm him, one he had waited all his life to experience. Today was his day, the day he would never forget, and as his vision went pitch black, he saw his God, calling him to be with Him forever.


End file.
